10 Clues
by SSJG2K
Summary: G/B FanFic. Bra has been trying to tell Goten she loves him. Will it work?
1. 10 Clues

Bra was in her room thinking of Goten and how cute he was. When someone rang the doorbell. It was Pan.   
"Bra!!!" Pan said,   
"What's up"   
"Nothing much. It's just... never mind," Bra replied.  
Pan stared blankly at Bra for a few minutes then said,   
"What's never mind? Come on, you can tell me. We're best friends you know"   
"I know, but um, well it's Goten. I want to go out with him, but I don't know if he would ever want to go out with me," said Bra. Suddenly, Pan had an idea.   
"Well, I remember the first time I convinced Trunks to go out with me. All I had to do was get his attention and give him little hints here and there. Starting with a very small, not so obvious hint, to a hint that would almost give it away.   
"I'm not sure do you really think it will work?" Bra asked.   
"Trust me," Pan said.   
Pan left Bra to go find Trunks. ~It's worth a shot. I think I'll try it.~ Bra thought to herself. Bra started out the door then stopped. ~What could my clues be?~ she asked herself. She then started to make a list. She called it '10 clues'. She began to write her clues down on a piece of paper.   
  
First Clue: Walk by him and 'accidentally' brush my shoulder against his. Then look up and smile.   
  
Second clue... Before she could finish her thought, she saw Goten.   
  
She put her list away.   
~Time to put the "First Clue" into action~, she thought.   
She walked by and bumped into Goten. They smiled at each other and Goten touched Bra on her arm. Trunks walked in with Pan.   
"How did it go?" Trunks asked. Goten just nodded. Bra left to go on a walk.   
"Tell Mom I'm going on a walk" shouted Bra to Trunks. When no one was around, Bra took out her list. She then finished writing the second clue.   
It read:   
bump into Goten and give him another smile, but say 'sorry' in a flirtatious voice.   
  
"That will be my second clue," she whispered. She smiled at the thought. Then she began to daydream. She had a vision of her and Goten holding hands on a beach, walking side by side. She snapped out of it when Pan came into the room.   
"Bra!" yelled Pan, " How's the you-know-what coming?"   
"Good" Bra replied.   
"Do you know what number 2 is yet?" Pan asked   
"Sure do" Bra said with a smirk.   
Bra showed Pan the list that she made so far. Pan thought that the second clue was a good one. Afterwards, Pan left. Bra went looking for Goten, and found him outside his house. She took out a book and put it in front of her face then started walking to Goten. What Bra didn't know was that Goten was about to train.   
  
KABONK!!!   
  
Bra walked into the side of Goten's house.   
"Are you okay?" Goten asked.   
"Yeah, Thanks" Bra said a little embarrassed. She said it in her sweet, flirtatious voice.   
"Yeah, anytime." Goten replied. Goten grabbed Bra's waist and pulled her up. Bra quickly thought up the third clue; eye contact. Bra and Goten just stared into each other's eyes with goofy smiles on their faces. Trunks appeared and asked Goten if he would like to get the latest armor from Capsule Corp.   
"Sure" Goten said.   
Trunks gave Goten the armor. It was red face armor and a black suit. Goten put it on, and then looked over at Bra. But Bra had left. Bra was at Capsule Corp in her room. She wrote down clue 3 then thought of clue four.   
  
Find out what kinds of things he likes by spying on him.   
  
The next day she did just that. She was hovering above Goten's house, watching him train. Bra's heart was pounding like Planet Namek did right before it exploded. Another idea came to her.   
~I could train with him.~ she thought to herself.   
This time it was Goten and her training together. They were fighting hand to hand. Bra tried to punch him but he caught both of her hands. She was about to kiss him when Goten charged up for a ki blast. Bra powered up, too.   
~Well, clue five was a bust. So much for trying to kiss him.~ she thought.   
She continued to train with Goten. She fought her best, only to be thrown down by Goten. Bra couldn't go on. Bra was defeated. Goten learned a move called Cura. He used it to cure Bra of her wounds. Bra said thanks and quickly hugged Goten. She then used the Instant Transmission back to her house.   
"Clue 5 try to kiss Goten. Clue 6 huhu---hug Goten." Bra said faintly.   
She rested the rest of the day, since she wore her self out training with Goten. The next morning Bra found a rose in her hand.   
"Probably one of Pan's little jokes." She thought getting dressed.   
She wrote clue 7 on here list.   
  
Have fun with Goten.   
  
Bra went looking for Goten and found him relaxing on a rock.   
"Goten! Want to hang out." Bra said with a light pink blush across her face.   
"Sure, why not, it might be fun" Goten looking with a smile at Bra.   
~Perfect~ Bra thought.   
Bra and Goten went swimming, ate lunch together, trained a little, and mostly, had fun.   
"I had a wonderful time," Bra said.   
"I had fun doing it" Goten said in a high voice.   
Bra gave him a scarf that she had. Than she gave him a kiss and flew away.   
"What a sweet girl" Goten whispered.   
Bra flew to a desert back when the CELL GAMES were going on. She wrote down the clues,   
  
clue 8 give scarf,   
clue 9, kiss him.   
  
Now for her last clue, Clue 10!!! She had the answer to clue 10. She was going to do it right now. It was about 5 hours after she kissed Goten. Bra arrived face to face with Goten.   
"Hey Goten. I've got a challenge for ya'. Lets play a game. Who ever touches the ground first loses, and who ever lose has to tell the other person a really big clue of a secret that the other person doesn't know about. Do you accept?" Bra said almost running out of breathe.   
"Sure" Answered Goten.   
"Let the games begin... 3, 2, 1, GO!!!"   
Bra and Goten were in the air face to face. Goten powered up to half way when Bra didn't power up at all. With one touch. Bra flew all the way down to the ground. Goten won easily. She lost on purpose. Bra was ready to give him her last clue.   
"It is the power of love with roses or no roses, that I see in you." Bra said.   
"I know True Love. That you and I share." Goten said with Joy. Bra raced to Goten's arms.   
"I gave you 10 clues to figure out, and I guess it worked." she said. Goten answered,   
"I gave you 10 clues too. I'm so glad we figured them out."   
With that, he kissed her. And they stayed in each others arms for the rest of the day. 


	2. 10 Clues ~ Their Secret revealed

Chapter 2... (10 clues)   
Their secret revealed!  
  
  
When Bra and Goten finished there first hug together, they began to talk about what they wanted to do as a couple. They discuss about walking in parks, going out to eat, and other idea's related to love. Later they left to go home for bed. The next day, Bra decided to keep a diary of Goten and her enchanted moments with him. The first thing she wrote down was,   
  
--Dear Diary, yesterday me and Goten became two love birds, we had are first hug as a couple that day and I hope to have more and maybe a couple of kisses.--  
  
She remembered her 10 clues and was about to write them down but trunks walked in her room. "Bra! Breakfast is ready!"   
Bra quickly hid her diary under her bed.   
"OK. Be down in a few minutes Trunks!" Bra thought keeping her diary under her bed was a good idea. So she left her room and went to eat breakfast.   
After she ate breakfast, she remembered she was supposed to go meat Goten outside of Master Roshi's House. Bra secretly left Capsule Corp. and flew to Master Roshi's house slowly. She didn't want to be seen by her parents or Trunks. When She arrived, Goten was sitting down with some food.   
~Goku's Son alright,~ she thought, and approched him slowly.   
"Hey Bra!" He said.   
"Hey..."   
Goten offered her some food but Bra refused because she just ate breakfast. After Goten was done eating they left to a small island to talk to each other. Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks was getting some paper to write on from Bra's room since he ran out of it. But Trunks saw a book barely hangging out of her bed that he has never seen before. He decided to take a look. He read the entree that Bra wrote. He just had to tell Mom and Dad this. He raced down to Mom and told her that they were together. She had a big smile on her face. Mom said,   
"So she has, My girl has got a boyfriend."   
Then Trunks went to Dad. His Dad was furious, he said,   
"Kakarot's second Son and my Bra together?! Go get me Bra Trunks!"   
"But Dad, she isn't here."   
"THEN GO FIND HER!"   
Trunks went to find Bra. ~Bra's going to hate me now.~, He thought. Trunks Picked up two powerlevels close to him.   
"It must be them...", He said. Then he started to fly a little faster. 


	3. 10 clues ~ My Brother, Not Trusted

Chapter 3  
My Brother, Not Trusted  
  
Trunks kept flying until he felt there powerlevels. Then he slowly came to the island. He found Them together. Bra saw him and she started to ask him,   
"Why are you here?"   
"Mom and Dad know you two are together..." Trunks started to say until Bra said,   
"Trunks! Why did you have to tell Mom and Dad, you know Dad's rival is Goku! Uuuggghhhh..." "Sorry..."   
"Sorry doesn't cut it Trunks, I really hate you right now, now Dad will probably try to break us up!" Bra said argerly.   
Bra flew as fast as she could away from Trunks but Trunks followed and so did Goten. Goten finnaly caught up with Bra.   
"Bra calm down, it will be O.K..." said Goten.   
"I will calm down if Trunks leaves us alone."   
Goten slowed down until he was with Trunks and told Trunks what Bra wanted him to do. Trunks left.   
"Bra! He's Gone." Goten said.   
Bra slowed down and now she was calm again, she flew slowly hand and hand until they found land. Trunks told Pan what happend on the island. Pan sighed and went in to Bra's room to wait for Bra. Later Bra came home and went stright to her room.   
"Hiya Bra!" said Pan.   
"*sigh*, Hi..." Bra muttered.   
"So Trunks is a big tatle-tale is he? Well he shouldn't just go around telling other secrets..." Pan said.   
"Yeah, I know, but my Dad might try to break us up and what Goten and I share together will be gone." Bra said and started to cry.   
Someone came into the room.   
"Bra!" said Vegeta, "At first I didn't believe it, but now I have proof! You have no idea what's going to happen to you now I know the truth about you and Kakarot's second son, Goten!" Pan rushed away from Vegeta. Vegeta came closer and closer to Bra. Then all of a sudden,   
WHAM!   
Vegeta was laying on the floor. It was Trunks, Pan, and Bra's Mom. Bra's Mom put some knock out spray on Vegeta.   
"T-Trunks?" Bra whispered."   
"Yeah, it's me Bra, "Sorry about earlier today.   
"I guess I can forgive you this time..." Bra said.   
"Thanks"  
"I saw Dad walk in on you and it seemed that he was going to beat you up, so I went and told mom."   
"Then I should thank you Trunks"   
Bra smiled.  
"I'm going home Bra. It's getting late Bra." Pan said.  
"O.K. See you later!"  
Trunks left and went into his room.  
~10:00 p.m., Bed Time~  
  
The End  



End file.
